Love Bites
by Queen of the Girl Scouts
Summary: There is nothing weird about a friend sucking on another friend's neck to make her boyfriend jealous. — Azula x Ty Lee. O/S. Repost.


A/N: This is one of the edited brief/spontaneous oneshots that I deleted from my main account and am now reposting on my new drabble account.

* * *

 **Love Bites**

* * *

"He does not remotely appreciate me," Ty Lee says loudly, although she is well aware that Azula is not listening. The princess has been picking something out from beneath her nail with her eyes glazed over for the entire rant about how neglectful Fire Lord Zuko is of his girlfriend. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, of course I'm listening," Azula purrs without missing a beat and Ty Lee grits her teeth. She was genuinely hoping to catch the princess. Azula then sits up, to Ty Lee's surprise, and develops the look in her gilded eyes she only gets when she has an idea. "I think you should make him jealous. It's incredibly effective."

Ty Lee squirms slightly. "I don't know... It seems kind of cruel."

"There is nothing that would please me more than Zuko's expression when he saw, hm, perhaps something on your neck...?" Azula suggests, looking more interested than she should be. Ty Lee frowns faintly, her eyes sparkling as they do when she is frightened. "I would be more than willing to help."

Ty Lee squints. "You want to suck on my neck?"

Azula looks startled for a moment. Ty Lee does not think she has ever seen that expression on Azula's face, and, honestly, it is kind of funny.

"No, don't _misconstrue_ that. As your friend, I am willing to suck on your neck to help you in your abysmal relationship situation," Azula says smoothly, waving her hand with a dismissive glance at Ty Lee. But her cheeks are slightly flushed, and Ty Lee thinks that perhaps Azula has more to get out of this than just Zuko's facial expression when he thinks he has been cheated on.

Ty Lee pauses. It seems a little strange, but she _does_ think that jealousy works well. After all, the only reason she is dating Zuko in the first place is to make Azula disgustingly jealous. And perhaps this scenario could work in Ty Lee's favor.

"You don't think that's a bit weird?" Ty Lee asks, pushing slightly further. She is gauging Azula's sexual interest in her above all else.

"There is nothing weird about a friend sucking an another friend's neck to make her boyfriend jealous," Azula purrs confidently and Ty Lee squints at her for a moment. Well, when she puts it that way.

"Have you ever... done this before?" is Ty Lee's question as she walks across the room and sits down beside Azula. She can feel the head radiating from the princess's body and it is uncomfortably arousing.

"Of course," Azula lies and Ty Lee believes her. Such a foolish girl, falling into this trap like a moron. But Azula supposes she should not expect genius from Ty Lee.

Ty Lee leans forward awkwardly, and Azula begins to think that Ty Lee has perhaps not done this before either. Azula swallows, narrowing her eyes. She tends to pick things up quickly and be able to get in and out of impossible situations, but she is not exactly sure how to begin.

"I think you need to kiss me first," Azula says and Ty Lee blinks. The look on her face is difficult for even Azula to read, and the princess is becoming slightly uneasy.

"Okay," Ty Lee agrees blithely and Azula feels a small wash of relief in her chest. She is used to getting what she wants, but demanding a kiss in a situation that is far from romantic was a risky move.

Ty Lee presses her lips against Azula's without hesitation, which the princess did not expect. And Ty Lee expects even less the princess slipping her tongue into her mouth. The response is hesitant but positive, and Azula suddenly has much higher hopes for a conversation that turned from Ty Lee's incessant discussion of her impenetrable love for Zuko into a, for lack of a better word, make out session.

Azula's hand hesitantly moves behind Ty Lee's back, although she is not sure if that is the right move. All of this is so complex and alien to her; she does not know what to make of it. No one exactly trained her in romance. And Ty Lee is terrified of how good it feels, and how it washes her with an impossible warmth.

It is soothing beyond soothing. It is what they both have wanted to do for such a long time, but they knew better. But neither of them want to know better now.

Ty Lee's fingertips slip to Azula's shirt and the princess pulls away. Of course. Of course. Ty Lee feels her cheeks flush light pink as she swallows, trying to ignore the taste of Azula in her mouth. She is dating Zuko, who she thinks she loves, and as much as she wants Azula, she knows it is not... it is not going to happen.

Azula dives back unpredictably. Her lips touch Ty Lee's jaw and Ty Lee closes her eyes for a moment of bliss. And the princess trails her lips down Ty Lee's neck, sending shivers through her body, and she brushes Ty Lee's braid out of the way with her slender fingers and sharp nails.

And it is at that moment that there is a twinge of pain among the mild pleasure. Azula sucks dark bruises onto Ty Lee's neck, and Ty Lee wonders if perhaps the princess has done this before, and she was not lying. A moan tries to escape Ty Lee's lips but she forces it back and as the princess pulls away, her fingers twitch to pull Azula back to her.

"Azula, I..." Ty Lee says, unsure how to phrase the words.

"There you go. Love bites to make my brother think he's pushed you into the arms of another man," Azula says coldly and Ty Lee wonders for a moment if she imagined the spark and the passion and the heat. "See, I told you there was nothing weird about a friend sucking on another friend's neck to make their boyfriend jealous."

Ty Lee pauses, picking at her lips, lips still warm with Azula's.

"What if I want to be... more than friends?" Ty Lee asks weakly, the words difficult to phrase.

Azula's eyes flash in surprise and Ty Lee wonders if she has said something wrong. "What happened to being so in love with my brother?"

"I... I guess forget it," Ty Lee stammers, suddenly looking flustered. "Forget I said that."

Princess Azula hesitates, thinking this through carefully. Yes, it is all she wants. And, she realizes with a small smirk, she always gets what she wants.

She grabs Ty Lee's wrist wordlessly and answers her question by touching their lips together again. They sink into each other, the mutual feelings affirmed in the most uncanny of ways.

Zuko certainly will be jealous.


End file.
